


Em

by Seagoatink



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: Oh, dear Em. Oh, sweet Em. Not wanting the spoils she did not earn. Oh woe. My beloved Em. Engulfed in rage and why?





	Em

When Anderson was removed from the ship, Emily was appointed commanding officer. A cushy room made for him, flung onto her in one graceless, but tactful move. It felt like pulling a tablecloth from a set table under the ruse of a magic trick, only for the noise to cover a rather loud theft. The theft was from her, personally.

So Emily stowed away in her newfound room, trying to bring the boil of her rage down to a gentle simmer or even a broil. Joker, bless his fragile bones, made witty remarks and sarcastic observations directly to her via telecom. 

For a while, it worked.

But Kaiden, gentle as could be, was too gentle with her raging soul. Ashley said one too many heated words.

Emily was back in her room again, bringing the boil down to a simmer. The anger and confusion pounded against the walls of her skull through veins. What was worse was not knowing why she was angry or what she was confused about. 

That was a lie.

She knew exactly what she was angry about. The council. Saren. The threat of extermination. Extinction. No one was treating her seriously even with proof. It was confusing. Why choose to be blind?

And the anger came back to a rage, heated to the very top of her head.

Emily knew why she was angry and confused, but the facts refused to stick. As soon as she reasoned enough to take her brain off the heat, it was back again. It demanded answers she could not supply herself.

So she sat. Alone in a room custom made for her C.O., a room that was not her own. And Emily tried not to throw another fit about all the answers she did not have.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a year old and practice at Renegade Shepard (I think) who probably would have romanced Kaiden or Liara.


End file.
